


海底沒有宿醉

by dyri



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyri/pseuds/dyri
Summary: 湯匙、酒精，沙與水。IUO2無料公開。





	海底沒有宿醉

他們入門時已是深夜。

遠洋浪潮被透鏡照亮，波光粼粼宛若銀河流瀉。數十年海風侵蝕下，小屋階梯裂出數道雲谷，管線外緣也盡是紅鏽，但這並不煩惱剛從燈塔頂端回到地面的兩人，因為他們一位隨遇而安，另一位則對陸地上所有事物都抱持同等的鄙夷。

亞瑟煞有其事地翻找口袋，尋找那早在第三杯啤酒下肚前就不知去向的鑰匙串。奧姆見狀嘴角微撇，放任亞瑟又磨蹭了幾分鐘，才在煩躁中推開對方，一把卸下那毫無意義的防盜裝置。當他們打開電燈、環顧四周，只見時光化為反覆疊加的薄紗，覆蓋屋內每一寸角落。

亞瑟拍了拍沙發椅墊並打開電視，讓奧姆趁他倒水的空檔有個角落歇息。「我不需要水分。」奧姆皺眉，對正在播放的動物星球頻道毫無興趣，卻難以挪開視線。聽見水流聲，他又喊了一次：「嘿，我說我不想喝那噁心的地下水。」

可惜另一人始終故我。亞瑟一手抱著玻璃水壺，另一手拿著兩個彩色塑膠杯，傾斜地倒進奧姆隔壁。他渾身散發著泥土、雨水與啤酒混成的粗濁氣味。「相信我，等明早太陽照進雙眼時你就會後悔了。」他從口袋掏出剛剛在廚房找到的兩包起司蘇打餅乾，分給奧姆一份，自己轉頭邊吃邊看獸醫們追逐兩隻年輕袋鼠。

奧姆不以為意，冷哼一聲，但還是乖乖撕開包裝。「我強烈懷疑地面的廉價釀造飲品能對我造成任何傷害，亞特蘭提斯人擁有絕佳的消化與代謝能力。」他在咀嚼之間咕噥著。亞瑟聞言低下頭，將半張臉埋在手掌內咯咯笑了起來。

「怎麼？」奧姆不悅地瞪向他。

「噢我的前領主，」他趕在自己嗆著之前吞下口中的水，「如果你真的沒醉，就不會邊吃東西邊說話了。」

昏黃燈光下，亞瑟的側臉被螢幕打亮，細白光影勾勒出他充滿笑意的眼角，他看起來乾燥、溫暖又平靜。奧姆將包裝放到茶几邊緣，瞥了眼半滿的塑膠杯，幾經掙扎後選擇試飲一小口──即使奧姆並不相信亞瑟口中那兇猛又無情的宿醉之苦會降臨在他身上，這不妨礙他採取預防措施──水質口感極澀，一如稍早的酒精。

對於一位絕大部分時光都生活在液體中的亞特蘭提斯人來說，飲品的存在就像香水。他厭惡汽水的甜膩，對咖啡與茶不予置評，勉強認可檸檬水的清爽，並認為牛奶光是存在本身就讓人無法忍受。至於酒精，那是唯一一種他自數年前就極為熟悉的飲品，因為他總能在某人身上嚐到一些。事實上，那所謂的某人三不五時就會帶幾瓶啤酒回到亞特蘭提斯，特地在深海張開空氣結界只為淺嚐幾滴與宮殿格格不入的低俗辛香。他們真該慶幸執政權在多年前的大戰過後落入亞特蘭娜手中，否則這偉大國度將迎來史上第一位爛醉如泥的國王。

但那也只到今晚為止了。

明早當太陽升起，他們將動身返回亞特蘭提斯。亞瑟在多年推遲後終於要登基為王，奧姆則奉命成為他的輔佐。若非傳說三叉戟這幾年來從未易主，亞特蘭娜又為此事鋪陳多年，待他們返回深海，遭遇的第一個困境恐怕就是抗爭。

倒不是說它不會發生。他們都心知肚明，和平是面靜待漣漪的水鏡。

當節目邁入結尾，牧場柵欄消失在輪胎揚起的砂石後，亞瑟偏過頭，倚著扶手哭了出來。他吸了吸鼻子想阻止更多眼淚，卻讓情況變得更糟。片尾名單映亮那一片濕潤，輕快配樂壓在啜泣聲之上猶如恥笑。奧姆握緊拳頭，既想轉頭喝斥他停下，又想起身離開此地，最後他只是靜看畫面轉換成麥片廣告，感到既荒誕又不真實，猶如夢境在消散前被意識偶然鑿落了一塊碎片，而他恰好困在裡面。

明早當太陽升起，他們將動身返回亞特蘭提斯。亞瑟將正式登基，就在亞特蘭娜的葬禮後。

失而復得令他們沉溺於安逸；這一天曾看起來如此遙遠。如今，那不過是一個黎明的距離。

根據習俗，王室成員死後將受火焰淨化，在熔岩之中化作王國根基。亞特蘭娜的靈柩極其華美，珊瑚、貝殼與無數珍珠在她身周綻放，將她襯托得有如正在沉眠的高貴神祇，但這精美造物從不是她想要的歸屬。心繫摯愛的她臨終前要求眾人將她與亞瑟的父親同葬一墓，議會卻不允許，因此亞瑟昨夜溜進靈堂，替換了遺體，並懇求武爾科助他掩護行蹤，隨後隻身前往陸地。

在王室諭令下，任何前來悼念的使節都被隔絕在外，除了同為亞特蘭提斯王族的奧姆。他察覺有異，為了避免騷動而獨自追上陸地，執意帶回亞特蘭娜。然而縱使他厭惡地面人，更無法忍受母親將長眠於此的念頭，當他抵達木棧碼頭、走上山丘，看亞瑟在大雨中狼狽地掘開墳土，藉由遠方燈塔的微光將亞特蘭娜放入窄坑，他沒了聲音。

那曾經承載他們至親靈魂的軀殼看起來既瘦小又脆弱。那已不是他的母親。

雨勢令一切變得混亂又緩慢。表層土堆化為泥水，每一鏟都比先前更加沉重。待亞瑟重新填好墓土、仔細壓平每一塊角落，黎明也早已穿透雨幕灑落在兩人頸後。奧姆對那些持續敲打在他身上的水珠感到不耐，那是他這輩子第二次淋雨──第一次是在多年前的大戰之中，他被尋獲傳說三叉戟的亞瑟給打倒在地，使他永遠忘不了雨水滲入盔甲帶來的恥辱感──但他沒有傘，也不知道傘的存在，因此只能靠能力讓身體圍繞一層水牆，隔絕所有墜落物。

「我們該回去了，」他看向自己陷入潮濕草皮的靴子，嫌惡地說：「這無理的氣候令人煩躁，我們應盡速離開。」

亞瑟瞥了他一眼，扶住鏟子站起身，順手拍了拍褲管。「是嗎？我挺喜歡下雨的，」他聳肩，「就像同時身處兩個世界。」

接著在奧姆有任何機會譏諷他之前，亞瑟將鏟子扛上肩頭，問他想不想去鎮上吃點早餐。

「早餐？」

「是啊，早餐。」

見奧姆仍一臉困惑，亞瑟停下腳步補充道：「你知道的，像是培根炒蛋、楓糖鬆餅、法式吐司與煎香腸──你喝過柳橙汁嗎？或是咖啡？」

幾秒沉默已足夠讓亞瑟知道答案。

半小時後，他們坐進小鎮唯一一間家庭餐館。亞瑟將菜單上的一到四號餐全點了一份，並要求奧姆嚐試每一項食物。在服務生來回的空檔之間，奧姆試圖警告亞瑟，聲明他既然身為七海的前領主，自是不會在此等低俗折磨面前屈服。亞瑟無奈地掩住嘴角，想壓下笑意卻只讓聲音模糊於掌中變得更加明顯。他用另一隻手拾起叉子指了指左邊餐盤，告訴奧姆那是他們母親生前每次來訪都要點的最愛：英式瑪芬、班奈迪克蛋與炸薯塊，接著他側過身，將右邊餐盤的培根對切後擺到煎蛋上方，再平均地灑上胡椒鹽，向奧姆展示自己的最愛。尊貴的前領主見狀輕哼，顯然對這一桌子古怪料理全無好感，可惜亞瑟在與他多年的相處之後已徹底免疫任何口頭嘲諷，面不改色地將蛋與培根一口吃下。

「我真不敢相信這是你邀請我到陸地後所做的第一件事，」見亞瑟徹底無視他，奧姆忍不住抱怨：「這些形狀詭異的死物看起來毫無營養價值。」

亞瑟轉了轉叉子，否認道：「嚴格說起來，我並沒有主動邀請你上陸，另外我很肯定這裡每一項東西都比你平時吃的水草營養多了。試試這個炸薯塊。」他將餐盤往前推，奧姆只是抿唇不語。很快地，亞瑟把每道料理都嚐了一遍，直到四個圓盤中央恰好剩下一半餐點，他放下刀叉用手撐頭，試圖靠瞪視激起奧姆心中的好勝,這招在海底總是管用，可惜離開了領地，也讓他那倔強的兄弟失了幾分底氣。

他們本可在餐館繼續對峙幾個小時，直到太陽西下、繁星浮升，然而服務生不這麼想。「你們兩個小混蛋最好趕緊把東西吃光，我的桌子還要用來伺候別人。」溫蒂，這位與她身上的油膩圍裙在餐館內叱吒風雲至少有二十個年頭的婦人從不客氣，直接用菜單敲了敲桌面下達最後通牒，這讓好面子的奧姆頓時紅了臉。

在來自中年婦女的警告與亞瑟的壓力下，奧姆最終選擇妥協。他提起餐叉瞰視面前的班奈迪克蛋，在亞瑟支持的目光中輕輕切開表層。

濃稠蛋汁傾瀉而出，淹蓋上頭的翠綠碎芹並向下包裹瑪芬切片。「這道料理該如何食用？」他猶豫不決地收回叉尖，顯然以為那汁液是某種錯誤徵兆。

亞瑟輕嘆，向前傾身。「你介意嗎？」

「介意什麼？」

「介意我幫你。瞧，班奈迪克蛋有些特別，你可以直接將它切成方便食用的塊狀，但那就嚐不到食材重疊後的味道了。」他用一根新湯匙鏟起整塊瑪芬，小心翼翼地維持平衡，以免那仍在流淌的水波蛋摔下高塔，跌入下方由不規則薯塊組成的蒺藜叢。

這懸於空中的邀請不言自明。奧姆蹙眉。

每當這種時刻，他總會對兩人之間分享了一半血脈存疑。亞瑟的坦然與正直不屬於海底任何角落──亞特蘭提斯是個冷酷的國度，利益永遠高於個人情感──然而此刻，他正舉著湯匙坐在塑膠方桌對面，彷彿這些年來的爭執與衝突從未留下一點刮痕。這份毫無條件的信任令人煩悶，且愚昧得可笑。

「拿穩了。」奧姆低頭，板著臉咬住匙緣。亞瑟見狀一愣，在匙面因碰撞而顫動時稍稍歪斜了手勢，奧姆只好伸手捉住他手腕，將匙中物一點一點掃入口中。

「味道如何？」確認奧姆把最後一點食物都吞下喉嚨後，亞瑟抽回手。

奧姆的表情看起來像是剛發現海溝居民可以溝通。「不差。」他語調平板地回答。

不差兩字在他的挑剔標準下，顯然是高分了。

接下來的二十分鐘，奧姆一一評價了每道料理，亞瑟則有一搭沒一搭地向他解釋製作方法。當亞瑟講解到煎蛋時，溫蒂經過桌邊。「嘿，你想在這邊開廚藝課不成，庫里家的小子？」她用點菜板拍了一下亞瑟手臂，替他們倒滿水杯。

「她認識你？」待溫蒂走遠後，奧姆問道。

「她認識鎮上每一個人，」亞瑟淺笑，「從今以後，她也認得你了。」

結帳是另一種古怪的體驗。作為一位長年在海陸之間徘徊的旅者，亞瑟從不攜帶皮夾，而是防水性佳的夾鏈袋。奧姆看他站在櫃台前從小袋中掏出紙片與圓幣，不禁對人類儲存貨幣的方式感到荒謬，然而最荒謬的肯定是貨幣本身。當他們魚貫步出餐館，奧姆站在人行道上，不禁埋怨：「地面人使用金屬的方式實在費解。它們可以被用來生成無數貴重武器，卻被你們切成一片片帶著到處走動。這是資源上的一大浪費。」

亞瑟聞言不置可否，對奧姆會說出此等評論毫不意外，卻仍被對方語氣中的嚴肅逗笑了。「是啊，我們是一個古怪的族群，」他站到奧姆身側，一同享受和煦陽光，「我們還會特地建造複雜的建築看守這些小鐵片。我們把那叫做銀行。」

小鎮中心距離燈塔不遠，只有數公里之遙，距離最近的海岸則只有數百公尺。奧姆又站了會，等待亞瑟隨時轉過身要求與他返回深海，然而那人雙手插在口袋中、低垂著頭，始終沒有移動。

就在奧姆向來缺乏的耐性即將被消磨殆盡前，亞瑟突然問：「嘿，你想看看人類還用金屬做了什麼蠢事嗎？」

「我以為我已經看到夠多了，」奧姆揚起一邊眉毛，用眼神示意周遭，「這座小鎮荒謬無比。」

「相信我，這實在不算什麼，」亞瑟用肩膀輕推他一下，「你去過都市嗎？」

奧姆沒去過都市，但他知道那是何物：大名鼎鼎的汙染之源。亞瑟見他面露不屑，又趕緊說：「從這裡向南一小段距離有座都市。只要一下子就好，我想帶你去看某些地方。」

奧姆轉過頭，張嘴想拒絕，卻在對上亞瑟的雙眼後陷入沉默。

他知道自己應當這麼做，因為武爾科正替他們守著靈堂，梅拉則替他們在前來追悼的使節間周旋。加冕之日就在明天，他們沒有餘裕逗留，但當光線照入眼中，如此直接、明亮，減去任何海水阻擋，而亞瑟，他那向來無所畏懼的兄長正沐浴在這份陽光中做出少見的懇求，奧姆感到那股熟悉的惱怒湧上心頭。

這就是亞瑟一直在對他做的：他不斷推擠奧姆的底線。無論是多年前在大雨中、在牢房外、在王位下，或是多年後的現在，在一個奧姆曾以為自己永遠不會踏足的地方，亞瑟都不曾停下。他用善意與信任餵食奧姆：一道比海黃蜂更致命的毒。他惱於亞瑟的行為，怒於自己的屈從，卻不知該如何反抗。

他理應拒絕亞瑟，有那麼多理由攤在兩人之間，但最後他聽見自己說：「我們只有一小時，你最好別浪費時間。」

笑容重回亞瑟嘴角，他大步跨越馬路，示意奧姆跟上。

奧姆沒料到的是，一小時變成了一上午，一上午又變成了一天。當他們從酒吧離開，在燈塔頂端暢飲外帶的半打啤酒，奧姆倚著欄杆遙望遠方，意識到自己還會在這個他厭惡無比的世界待上一夜。海風讓天生體溫較低的他舒了口氣，擁有一半人類血統的亞瑟則打了個冷顫。當最後一滴酒精從罐中消失，兩人也再無景點可去，他們步伐闌珊地走下階梯、進屋打開電視，在一整日虛浮流亡後終於回到現實。

麥片廣告很快被新一輪節目取代，非洲象群的遷徙躍入眼簾。奧姆不知道坦尚尼亞在哪，也不在乎，深夜十一點他窩在老舊燈塔小屋的皮革沙發中猶如一座孤島。那些被酒精模糊失焦的記憶開始蜂湧而上：纜車、摩天輪、拱橋與汽水瓶──他仍能在舌尖嘗到氣泡，卻已記不清甜味。

畫面中，乾旱將臨，象群圍繞在灰濁池塘邊為遠征補充最後一次水分。奧姆終其一生活在水中，不理解何謂乾旱，只能從旁白描述得知這是一場天災。大地乾裂、植物枯萎，無水世界的恐怖在他眼前一一展現。「這附近有旱災嗎？」當象群開始挖掘埋藏在地底的粗厚樹根，奧姆忍不住問。也許是酒精模糊了他對地表的厭惡，也或許是亞瑟濕潤的眼角令他心煩意亂，奧姆專注地看著象群，致力於讓那些飛揚的黃土填滿腦海。

亞瑟吸了吸鼻子，用手背胡亂擦去臉上淚痕，答道：「我們在陸地與水面的交界，這裡沒有乾旱，你可以放心。」

「但梅拉告訴過我沙漠。」大戰過後，在單人牢房外，梅拉曾向奧姆提起尋找三叉戟的過程，「她說海洋直連著沙漠，金沙吞噬了一整個王國。」

「喔，那──那算是特例。這附近沒有沙漠。事實上，大多數的陸地人都不住在沙漠。我們離不開水源。」

奧姆皺眉。那是他從不想承認的共通點。

他們又看了一會電視，直到象群終於抵達遷徙目的地，亞瑟也總算止住淚水，兩人才關上那老舊的金屬盒子。填滿空間的聲音一下子消失無蹤，只剩窗外浪潮輕輕拍打碼頭。「我們應該睡一會，」亞瑟坐起身，將餅乾包裝丟入垃圾桶，「你可以睡我的床，就在樓上。你需要牙刷嗎？」

但奧姆沒有移動，他依然看向電視，那裡如今一片漆黑，就像深海。他猜自己可能真醉了，因為當亞瑟花了一整個小時總算止住哭聲後，他感到難以言喻的苦悶。

他不理解亞瑟為何能輕易流淚。

在海中，淚水並不存在。它們總在剛離開眼角的瞬間就被水流捲走，因此眾人總說七海居民從不哭泣，久而久之，哭泣似乎真的成了一種被遺忘的衝動；亞特蘭提斯是一個冷酷的國度，他們不容許任何軟弱。亞瑟在大戰過後接受了數年海底生活，哭泣這般行為理應被徹底磨消，就在剛剛、就在奧姆身邊，他卻毫不掩飾地展現了那份脆弱，彷彿這數千個日子的洗禮不曾影響分毫。

他不理解。

水流聲自廚房傳來，是亞瑟正在沖洗水杯。奧姆仍盯著螢幕，面向那片黑暗，直到亞瑟放好器具，走回他身邊。「我們真的該睡一會。」他又說了一次，將手掌輕輕放在奧姆肩頭。那雙手在數小時前才帶奧姆搭乘了纜車、乘坐了摩天輪，並在炙熱的正午時分幫他撬開一瓶汽水。那雙手還帶他走過灰磚砌成的老舊拱橋，見識懸浮於寬廣河面上的火紅黃昏── _「這些是我小時候曾跟他們一起去過的景點，」當夕陽墜於拱橋後方，在橘紅帷幕中悄悄融化，亞瑟背對著地平線上那綿延的溫焰，低聲告訴奧姆：「我只是想讓你看看那些她曾見過的風景。」_ ──那雙手更在幾分鐘前抹去眼角最後一點淚痕，彷彿那是再自然不過的舉動。奧姆抬頭，看向那人依然有些濕潤的眼眶，突然理解了對方對酒精的那股迷戀。

那是一種既虛幻又惆悵的感受。它不斷放大埋藏於奧姆深處的思緒，直到他整個世界都被包覆。

當亞瑟第三次勸他入睡，並用手指輕推他肩膀，奧姆伸手扯住那頭棕金長髮，將亞瑟拉進粗暴的吻中。他嚐過這麼多味道：汽水、培根、咖啡、鬆餅──但那些都不是亞瑟第一次帶給他的東西。他第一次帶給他的味道是酒精，就像現在，透過口腔，在他早已記不清的某天深夜。作為曾經的敵人，他們理應繼續爭鬥、互相憎惡，但他的兄長從不依照劇本行動。他用善意與信任瓦解了每份猜忌，直到奧姆對此成癮。

當他們分開雙唇，亞瑟捧住他臉頰，用既乾燥又溫暖的拇指輕輕摩娑他唇際，宛若陽光穿透了雲層輕撫一小片海洋。奧姆望入那燦金雙眸，再度失去聲音，任亞瑟在他乾澀的眼角啄下一個又一個碎吻。

明早，當太陽升起，他們將動身返回亞特蘭提斯，有一整個王國在等待他們治理，屆時悲傷將顯得不合時宜。但現在，他們還有時間，直到黎明之前，他們還有時間。

悼念不須言語。他們在燈塔守望下入睡。

* * *

抹刀輕敲鍋緣，奶油滑入圓底，油亮的鵝黃色在瓦斯溫撫下滾泡嘶鳴。當光線穿透玻璃以最刁鑽的角度映亮奧姆眼瞼，他緊擰眉心，試圖抵抗那自腦核不斷向外蔓延的刺痛。薄毯只能提供視覺庇護，卻抵擋不了聲音與溫度，幾分鐘後，他自毯內探出頭、狼狽地撐起身體，發現自己仍躺在皮革沙發上，而一盒醒酒藥與七分滿的彩色塑膠杯正佇立於茶几邊緣跟他說嗨。

亞瑟聽見騷動，頭也不回地從廚房大喊：「嘿，快去刷牙！我們還來得及在出發前吃早餐。」他一邊哼著不知名老歌、一邊從紙袋中拿出自早市換來的雞蛋與吐司，用刀背俐落地將包裝拆開。

雞蛋剛下鍋便發出煎熬嘶聲，吐司則在烤麵包機燈管的嗡鳴間飄散酥香。各種噪音與光線交互衝擊奧姆，令他痛苦地閉上雙眼。

海底沒有宿醉。他將額頭埋進扶手，在暖光中親身體會到地表又一個可憎之處。

—

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝殘董的提議，決定臨時在IUO2出了這篇水氣有點重的水行俠突發無料。本想讓小美人魚兄弟倆溫馨地約個會打個炮，沒想到R18 tag再度完美地迴避了我（望天）
> 
> 最後在這裡附上一個沒寫進去又超級不重要的小私設：奧姆雖然一開始很嫌棄牛奶，卻在幾次陸地行後變成了死忠的拿鐵愛好者。當然，他並不承認這一點。
> 
> 另外他稍微有點乳糖不耐。（真的是有夠不重要）


End file.
